Ed10
by Mace sheperd
Summary: After Ed is horribly beaten by his sister Sarah he is found by Myaxx and Azmuth who become his adopted parents and they give him the Nemitrix, this story is an Ed X swift. There might be lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

We come upon a seemingly peaceful Cul de sac, however this place is anything but peaceful…

SETTING IN A DARK PURPLE HOUSE

A 16 year old boy named Ed is laughing and playing with his dinosaur action figure, , who had been Ed's best friend since Eddy and Double d got gunned down by an angry customer from one of their scams, named Kevin 1 year ago (Who had subsequently been sentenced to life in prison).

Ben had mourned the deaths of his two best friends Eddy and Double d, (Eddy was a cerebro crustacean hybrid who was capable of shooting lightning from his brain and Double d was a kineceleran hybrid capable at running at 400 miles per hour) and is still grieving. Sarah, Ed's younger 13 year old sister Sarah was never supportive and had made fun of their deaths.

Ed stopped playing for a moment to remember the day his 2 best friends died…

A 15 year old boy wearing a dark green jacket,is in a blue and white waiting room at hospital, Ed is eating his fingernails away and is occasionally punching a wall out of stress causing big holes to form in the wall due to his super strength, Ed was waiting for the doctor who was operating on Eddy and Double d in an attempt to save them.

Out of the operating room door comes a muscular surgeon with a build like Hulk Hogan, who is 6 ft 7 inches tall has copper colored skin, with a Hulk tattoo on his forehead, a blue left eye and a purple right eye, red curly hair that went down to his shoulders and red curly muttonchops, the man had on a look of pure sadness and regret, he really didn't want to tell the 15 year old boy about what just happened.

The surgeon who's name is Tsukuyomi . Alfred. Milkpimplesworth the 33d, or Doctor Milkpimplesworth for short put a hand on Ed's shoulder and said

"I'm sorry son, I did all I could I used every single medical tool and tried to stop the bleeding but they were already too far gone."

Ed broke down sobbing and grabbed the doctor in a hug so hard the doctor thought his spine was going to break, however he ignored the pain and did his best to comfort the crying teen.

Later at Ed's house, Ed had just arrived home from the hospital and was wanting to drown his sorrows in Ice cream, he made it to the fridge and opened it up and picked up a nearly empty box of peanut butter pistachio ice cream he got a spoon and was ready to eat when a fist was rammed into his face.

Ed went flying back through a wall leaving a hole in his shape, he got up to look at his attacker and not surprisingly it was sarah. Sarah gave a mean smile to her older brother and said…

"Ed I heard about the deaths of your friends Eddy and Double d, and I must say Hallelujah, double d sure was handsome but he deserved to die just as much as Eddy did they got what was coming. By the way the last of this ice cream is MINE! Also Ed GO UNCLOG THE TOILET USING ONLY A TOOTHBRUSH!"

Sarah pulled a toothbrush from her pocket and taped it to Ed's head with duct tape, "And you must use your head to unclog the toilet with the toothbrush." said Sarah with an evil smile.

Ed sighed and went to the bathroom to unclog the toilet with the toothbrush tied to his head.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ed rises!

chapter 2

Disclaimer I DON'T own Ed,edd n eddy or Ben10.

Date april 10 2016, a year and 9 days since the deaths of Eddy and Double d.

Ed was playing with Mr Toast (The dinosaur toy Ed has) and was having a good time, he looked at his best friend, who resembled an ankylosaurus dressed up as a member of Kiss wearing a sky blue scarf covered in miniature hot dog pictures. Ed using his imagination gave Mr Toast a voice.

Mr Toast :Ed you are my best friend and I will always be there for you, I'm real sorry about the deaths of Double d and Eddy and I'm real sorry for the cruel treatment you receive from your sister every day.

Ed: Yeah and not only that mom and dad neglect and punish me! They don't believe me when I tell them Sarah is bullying me they say stuff like

"You're the big brother, the big brother is NEVER bullied by the young sister, the big brother is the one who bullies the young sister you should be ashamed of yourself! Edward . Michael. Mckamehamehastein Jr!"

They always believe Sarah's lies about me bullying her! And I get punished! Sarah uses this to blackmail me into playing dress up with her, she dresses me up in a tutu and forces me to go out in public dressed like that, oh the humiliation!

Mr Toast : I can understand how humiliating that would be.

Ed: anyways let's talk about better things like the Earth's greatest hero Ben10!"

(Ed had idolized Ben ever since Ben's secret identity had been revealed to the world. Ed had been collecting newspaper articles detailing Ben's adventures and putting them on his bed room wall, these articles had everything from an interview about Ben defeating the highbreed from Ben defeating the former superhero Captain Nemesis, to Ben helping save the Earth from the incursean invasion)

Ed also had many Ben10 action figures on his shelves which he kept in pristeen condition every day, Ed took time to stop and admire the action figures of all of Ben's aliens and of Ben himself. how ever Ed's joy was cut short when he heard some footsteps coming from the hallway.

Ed: Oh no my sister's coming!

Saran burst through the door carrying a tu tu and wearing an evil grin on her face, "Ed it's time to play dress up! Now get in this tutu and humiliate yourself at the local jawbreaker store!"

Ed glared at Sarah, he had finally had enough of her he said the one thing that he had been wanting to say all those other times, "Sarah I WON'T obey you!"

Sarah frowned, Sarah as a bully wasn't used to not getting what she wanted, she then resumed her evil grin "Ed if you don't obey me, I'll tell mom and dad that you're bullying me again."

Ed's glare intensified "Go ahead Sarah, I would rather be grounded then be humiliated like that again!"

Sarah's face contorted into an expression of pure rage "Ed I'm going to count to 3 and if you don't obey me you'll receive a punishment worse then ANY YOU'VE EVER RECEIVED BEFORE!"

"1...2...3!"

Sarah jumped on Ed so quickly Ed didn't have time to react she punched Ed in the face so hard it broke his jaw and knocked 4 teeth out, she then used her teeth to rip his ears off like a mad dog. Ed screamed in pain from his ears being torn off and his jaw being broken.

However Sarah wasn't done yet she grabbed both of Ed's arms and broke the bones in half at the elbow (The arms were still attached to Ed's body only the bones were broken)

Sarah then pulled a hammer from her pocket and slammed it into Ed's private area, the utter pain Ed was experiencing caused him to pass out.

Sarah continued to beat Ed long after he lost consciousness, she then preceded to put Ed and all of his belongings into a garbage bag, which she put on a catapult, she then launched Ed far away. "Good riddance!" said Sarah, "I'll never have to deal with that disobedient moron ever again!"

Meanwhile in a hotel 10 miles away

A newly married couple consisting of Azmuth and Myaxx had just gotten done having sex Myaxx was lying on the bed panting "Azmuth (Pant) (Pant) how could someone as small as you be so great at sex? I've never felt so much pleasure before!"

Azmuth smiled and replied "Well Myaxx I spend a lot of time studying the reproductive habits of various species including yours, the chimera sui generis, that's how I've become so great at sex."

Myaxx smiled at her tiny husband and was about to reply when a giant bloody garbage bag crashed through their roof, they both screamed and put on their clothes really fast, they then opened the bag to discover a lot of Ben10 merchandise as well as a weird dinosaur toy and a boy so badly beaten he looked like a bloody corpse heck this boy was even missing his entire left leg!

Myaxx turned to Azmuth with a scared and concerned look on her face "Azmuth dear do you think he's dead?"

Azmuth checked the boys pulse "He's alive but barely, I'll give him medical attention right away!" said Azmuth as he pulled out a pill and spat on it, the pill began to convulse and Azmuth through it, the pill then became a bacta tank big enough for a human, Myaxx carried the boy and put him inside the tank.

Meanwhile in Heaven

Ed was walking around on a planet composed of rainbows and golden clouds he could see floating cities made of sapphire in the air, he could see angels soaring in a sky made of diamonds and purple gems, and he could see a mixture of Humans and aliens wearing robes talking to each other and having fun.

Ed then heard a familiar voice one he thought he would never hear again "Hey Lumpy!"

He then heard a second voice that he thought he wouldn't hear again, "Ed over here!" Ed turned his head and was shocked and excited to see his two dead friends Eddy and Double d, he ran over to them and gave them a bone crushing hug, usually this would have been painful for Eddy and Double d but luckily pain didn't exist in Heaven, so Eddy and Double D were able to feel nothing but pure warmth from Ed's hug.

Ed said "Eddy, Double d where are we, how are you to alive again?'

Eddy looked at Ed and said " Monobrow,we're not alive again were all dead and this is Heaven the planet where all the good dead people human and alien go to when they die."

Ed was shocked to hear this, "Does that mean I'm dead to, that means we can be together forever!"

Double D had to break the news "Ed you're not dead, you're near death, you're one fourth of an inch away from death to be exact, and I'm sorry Ed we can't be together yet, it's not your time to die yet you have a long and happy life ahead of you as well as a great destiny you must return to the Earth and live again!"

Ed didn't take the news well, and began sobbing " A HAPPY LIFE?! WHAT HAPPYNESS?! EVER SINCE YOU TWO DIED I'VE HAD NO FRIENDS AND SARAH'S BULLYING HAS INCREASED 10 FOLD!"

Eddy and Double D looked at Ed with a mixture of pity and sadness Eddy put a hand on Ed's shoulder, "What about that dinosaur toy I got you fou your thirteenth birthday Mr Toast you called him has he been keeping you company?"

Ed gave Eddy a tear filled smile "Yes he has he's all I have left of you."

Eddy started explaining how they knew that Ed's life was going to get better "Sockhead and I have been living in heaven for a year and 9 days now and we've made friends with Jesus and he has told us how your life is going to get a LOT better, you're going to become a superhero and become friends with your idol Ben Tennyson! You're going to get a cool device that will allow you to turn into alien predators, you'll get adopted by a couple that will love you with all their hearts and respect you, and to top it all off, you're going to get a smoking hot alien hybrid babe for a girl friend. But don't take my word for it, take Jesus's word for it!"

In a flash of light an olive skinned man with shoulder length brown hair and a brown beard, wearing a white heavenly robe appeared "Ed my child, your friends are telling the truth you've got a wonderful life ahead of you and you WILL find true love trust me Ed your life will get a lot better, now you must return to Earth and fulfill your destiny."

Ed with tears in his eyes nodded understanding that he had no choice but to return, but at the same time there was a spark of happiness in his eyes, he knew his life was going to get better and he couldn't wait to see what happens.

Jesus opened a white portal and gestured Ed to go inside, with one last verbal good bye and a wave to his dead friends Ed stepped through the portal.

Meanwhile on Earth Myaxx and Azmuth were crying also they had used a mind reading device to learn how Ed had gotten into that condition in the first place, and seeing the sadness and loneliness in his life and seeing the neglect he received from his parents and the abuse he received from his sister had brought them to tears.

Then Myaxx had an idea "Azmuth you know how all our attempts on having a child have failed? Why don't we adopt him?"

Azmuth was about to protest but then he thought about it and he agreed "Yes Myaxx we could give him a home and a loving family and I think he is the perfect person to wear our new Nemitrix."

Ed then woke up in the bacta tank and he noticed he was wearing a breath mask his clothes were shredded and his body was covered in a foul smelling jello like substance and noticed 2 aliens on the outside of the tank he immediately recognized Azmuth the creator of the omnitrix and Myaxx Azmuth's assistant they had visited the earth a couple of times in the past and appeared on the news, he also saw a news report a couple of days ago that announced that they had gotten married and were going to have their honeymoon on Earth specifically in Peach creek, Oklahoma.

Ed was starting to have a fangasm at the sight of the creator of the omnitrix but before he could react Azmuth spoke up "Edward. Michale. McKamehamehastein Jr, or Ed for short, I learned your name from the mind reading device I used to search your memories, I have an offer for you, if you let me and my wife adopt you we will give you a loving family something which you have been lacking for a while now, and not only that you will become the person to bear my newest creation the new Nemitrix!"

Ed's eyes widened he knew what the Nemitrix was from reading about Kyber in a news paper, and he was going to get his own? He remembered what Eddy had told him about in Heaven and he realized his life was going to get better at this moment.

Ed smiled and nodded his head "I accept your offer Azmuth."

Azmuth smiled back "Don't call me Azmuth call me Dad."

Ed replied in a very happy voice "Alright Dad, where do I start?"

Author's notes

I'm having some problems with fanfiction, last time I posted this chapter, the website edited out the name of Ed's dinosaur toy it also edited out ed's full name I guess it's some kind of glitch on this site. The website keeps on editing out some of my words!


End file.
